If Only
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: What could have been in Hell Hath No Fury Like a Massie Scorned. Thanks to all who reviewed, hope you like this. Collection of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_If only this were how I felt_

_If only this were true_

_If only I had never doubted_

_The relationship between me and you_

* * *

"Many of us have had dreams and hopes in our lives. But many of these are never fulfilled – they fade away and die as we grow older."

–Claire Lyons

"Sometimes, to find what you want most, you have to deny your own nature, look deep within yourself, and be willing to change."

–Landon Crane

"I was shallow, materialistic, and empty-headed. Money, popularity, and clothes mattered the most to me – until you changed my life forever."

– Alicia Rivera

"I may be stubborn. I may be obnoxious. I may be a little hot-tempered at times, but understand this: I love you."

–Cameron Fisher

"Fighting for what you believe in, now that's not easy. They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down, but love will be our resistance."

– Layne Abeley

"It's amazing. Once you find love, you find the true meaning of life. Suddenly, everything makes sense. The world is free from sadness, pain and grief."

– Blake Winston

"I was lost in a lonely place. Lost and confused, with nothing to guide me. But now, with you in my life, I can see clearly. You're the sun in my sky, the blazing stars at night."

–Massie Block

"All those sappy love songs? They're nonsense. Love can't be contained, measured, or described accurately in any way. You have to truly experience and feel it to believe it."

-Derrick Harrington

* * *

_If only the rules weren't broken_

_If only it weren't too late _

_If only I had spoken_

_To save us from this fate_

* * *

**_Just a random couples pairing thing, from Hell Hath No Fury Like a Massie Scorned. _**

**_Dedications: _**

**_To JoinMeInTheThunder, who helped me through the awkward "I think Landon is getting a bit too Gary-Stu, maybe we should beat him up a little" stage. Thanks so much for your support. Where have you been?_**

**_To BSlover, who has been a constant reviewer for my new Supernatural Clique Story, Equilibrium. You're so awesome, I might just dedicate the whole story to you. We'll see what happens. XD_**

**_To BurningRainbows, who is helping me with MY OWN STEP, who shares my Asianness, my love of but inability to dance, and the will to write a new story. Thanks so much!_**


	2. Chapter 2

for all cassie supporters.

* * *

There it was again. A quick flick on the shoulder.

Massie turned around, glaring at Cam, who was grinning unrepentantly. His hair fell over one eye, and he winked at her.

A moment later, a piece of crumpled paper was shoved into her hand.

_Hey Mass,_

_This lesson is sooo boring. I should really do everyone a favour and liven it up a bit. :P_

_C._

The next time the teacher turned to write something on the board, Massie turned and cocked an eyebrow quizzically. Cam grinned, lunged out of his seat, and lobbed a fireball towards the front of the classroom. When the teacher turned back around, Cameron was sitting up straight in his seat, scribbling notes furiously, Massie was hunched over her work, trying to stifle her laughter, and there was a large, smoking hole in the teacher's desk.

The class broke out into a round of laughter, all turning to stare at the wrecked desk.

"Who did this?"

She took out a wooden metre ruler and slammed it down onto the her desk, glaring around menacingly at the students, who were all smirking to themselves.

She turned back to the blackboard, stopping when a paper airplane whizzed past her ear.

"That's it. Who is it? I'm sending you to the principal!"

Massie kept her face blank.

After a few moments eyeing each student suspiciously, Ms. Granger made her way back to the front of the classroom. This time, three paper airplanes hit her straight in the back her head. One stayed lodged in her ponytail.

The class roared with glee.

"I'm calling the principal in right now! Nobody move, or else you'll all have detention with me for a whole week. Got it?"

The class muttered their assent. As Ms. Granger walked over to the door, it swung open in her face and the surprised woman hesitated before stomping out. The door slammed itself angrily closed after she left.

A few minutes later, she returned.

Massie grinned to herself as she concentrated on a piece of white chalk. Slowly, it rose into the air, and began to write in looping script over the board.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Happy April Fool's day, from your class._

_It is currently 9 am._

_Please kindly enjoy your three hours' worth of pranks._

_Thanks._

The chalk dropped back onto the ledge where the chalk was kept.

The class went wild.

Three hours later, Ms. Granger walked out of the classroom, soaked in water, her clothes and hair singed, slipping in her waterlogged shoes, bruised and battered.

Cam grinned, wrapping Massie in a hug and high-fiving her. Then, he kissed her squarely on the lips, twirling her around before setting her firmly onto the ground. His eyes glinted mischeviously.

"Happy April Fool's, Massie."

* * *

so. how wazz it?


End file.
